


Found & Lost

by dontbecruelx



Series: Something Very Bad [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Naruto was happy. He’d worked so hard to make the village a safe place for everyone, for his friends and those who had helped him along the way, and now, his family too. He worked tirelessly day in and day out to ensure it stayed that way—often not returning home for days on end and going out on missions by himself. It was lonely, but he was used to it at this point and now he was an adult he saw no point in complaining. But to say it tired Naruto would be an understatement. He was happy to have finally made it to where he was, to have a family of his own after spending so much of his childhood in solitude, a lovely wife who would do anything for him and comrades who stood by his side through it all. So why was he lying in the woods with nothing but his cloak between him and the grass, staring up at the sky and feeling so empty and frustrated? It had been so long since he’d felt another’s touch, besides Hinata wrapping him up when he’d pass out on the couch, or when Shikamaru would tap him to wake him up when he fell asleep at his desk for the second time in an hour. He knew it was his fault, though. But he was pent up and it was making him angry, something that was unlike him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Something Very Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Found & Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Kakashi and Naruto exploring new things together. I'm sorry, Hinata.
> 
> I was originally intending to write these as stand alone works but as of now this is a multichapter work under a different name. I'll be leaving these up to read but if anyone is interested the updates will be continuing [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333942/chapters/53349676) from now on. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks for looking!

Naruto was happy. He’d worked so hard to make the village a safe place for everyone, for his friends and those who had helped him along the way, and now, his family too. He worked tirelessly day in and day out to ensure it stayed that way —often not returning home for days on end and going out on missions by himself. It was lonely, but he was used to it at this point and now he was an adult he saw no point in complaining. But to say it tired Naruto would be an understatement. He was happy to have finally made it to where he was, to have a family of his own after spending so much of his childhood in solitude, a lovely wife who would do anything for him and comrades who stood by his side through it all. So why was he lying in the woods with nothing but his cloak between him and the grass, staring up at the sky and feeling so empty and frustrated? It had been so long since he’d felt another’s touch, besides Hinata wrapping him up when he’d pass out on the couch, or when Shikamaru would tap him to wake him up when he fell asleep at his desk for the second time in an hour. He knew it was his fault, though. But he was pent up and it was making him angry, something that was unlike him.

Kakashi was always reading weird books. Naruto could never wrap his head around it. Why he was always so immersed in reading in general was weird enough, but why them? He swore he must have read the same one multiple times, and as he grew up, he was always curious as to what they were about. It wasn’t until he found out that Jiraiya had written them that he swore he’d never lay eyes on the contents.

Naruto had been a curious kid, even after becoming a genin he was mischievous and still got a kick out of doing things he wasn’t necessarily meant to be doing, so the more times Kakashi swatted his hands away when he tried to snatch it from him or told him he was “too young” to be reading things like that, it only made him want to do it more. But usually he’d get bored with trying to take it after Kakashi repeatedly beat him up for it. But before he’d left the village on his mission, he’d grabbed it from Kakashi in passing without him noticing. After all, they were more than equally matched in strength now, and it wasn’t hard for Naruto to do things without Kakashi noticing now that he was retired. 

It had been a particularly difficult mission to complete by himself but he’d managed to get through it without having to call for backup with Kurama at his aid when he needed it. He should have been heading back to the office, so why was he just lying on the grass and contemplating reading the book he’d stashed away? He ended up nodding off for a while;He wasn’t sure how long for, but when he woke up he’d decided to just give the book back to Kakashi and not even bother reading it. He wasn’t interested, anyway. He didn’t have the time. But he remained still. His stomach in knots and brows stitched together while he tried to work out why he was feeling how he was. He looked down in frustration when he noticed his pants were feeling uncomfortable and adjusted his erection before deciding to get up and have some water before returning to the village. 

In his head, images flashed of Hinata caressing him and peppering him with kisses. So he shook his head and tried to think about something else. He squirmed where he was rested and started to feel something building inside of him. He felt uncomfortable and hot and his heart rate started to pick up. He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t be sexualising his wife when he can’t even make it home to see her. It didn’t feel right. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her.

Naruto had never been a particularly sexual person, after two kids and being Hokage, he was too tired to do things like that, too busy to be thinking about something so trivial. But now he couldn’t settle no matter how hard he tried and the more he attempted to calm down, the more he thought about it. He wanted to be touched by someone. His pants were getting more uncomfortable and it was then he realised he’d probably have to deal with it when he got back to the office. He scanned his surroundings before getting up to adjust himself and have a drink. He wanted to touch. He _really_ wanted to touch. But he couldn’t do it here. He’d never done anything outside before, even when he was a teenager. He wriggled and tried to rearrange himself as he stood, but it wasn’t going anywhere. He got more embarrassed, continuously looking to see that someone hadn’t miraculously appeared. But of course they hadn’t. It was late and no one came out this far unless permitted. He was safe. He took a long drink of water and let the cool air hit his face while he attempted to calm himself down.

“Shouldn’t you be back at the office?” A familiar voice spoke from behind him and a firm hand rested on his shoulder. Usually, Naruto would have reacted instantly and put his defences up, but feeling the sensation just made him fall back against the man’s chest and let out a weak mewl. When he realised what he’d done, he flung his body forward and covered himself with his hands. “K-Kakashi-sensei!!” He kept his back towards him and did his best to hide the panic in his tone, but his cheeks were reddening more by the second and if he turned around, it would be impossible to hide the tent in his pants. Kakashi’s presence wasn’t helping in easing his arousal, it was getting worse and Naruto couldn’t work out why. 

“What are you doing?” Kakashi spoke calmly but with obvious curiosity laced in his tone. “N-nothing.” he breathed, kicking dirt with his feet. “What’s this then?” Kakashi dangled the book in front of his face from behind him and the quick movement made Naruto spin around to face him, dropping his water without realising what he was doing. He threw up his hands in an attempt to explain why he had his book but then panicked realising he’d left his groin exposed.

“Oh. I see.” Kakashi spoke quietly with his usual bland tone. “It isn’t what it looks like! I was just about to head back and return it."He was rambling, doing weird hand motions with one hand while covering his dick with the other before Kakashi cut him off. “It’s fine. You could have just asked to borrow it.” There was that tone again. How Kakashi sounded like that in literally almost every situation was beyond even his comprehension.

“It’s not fine!” Naruto was getting more flustered and upset by the second. He didn’t realise but tears were welling up in his eyes before he continued. “I’m so frustrated!” His face was so hot, he’d hadn’t been this embarrassed in a long time, especially not in the presence of his old Sensei. “Then deal with it and go home.” Kakashi turned around and sat himself down on the grass and opened his book. “I can’t do that out here!” Naruto’s mouth dropped open. “Sure you can.” He flicked through the pages effortlessly. “But you’re here...” His weak tone began to spill and the humiliation was only getting worse, but of course, his erection wasn’t going anywhere. “Okay, then I’ll continue my walk.” The older man got up before brushing down his clothes and turned on his heels to head into the woods but he felt a hand gripping the bottom of his shirt.

“Stay.” Naruto breathed. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he didn’t want to be alone. His thoughts began to race again. He wanted to be touched, so badly. He never thought in a million years that he’d be saying anything like this. He was a grown man. This wasn’t normal.

“Okay...”

With that Naruto made his way over to where he had been sleeping and scrubbed his face with his hands before shoving his pants down and kicking them off so he was just wearing his boxers. He was painfully hard and it was only getting worse, so much worse now Kakashi knew and was watching.

Kakashi followed after him and sat back down, picking up his novel and lazily reading it while he watched Naruto. He couldn’t help it, watching him fumble, hands shaking as he pulled his cock out was making Kakashi hot himself. He held his book in one hand and let the other fall lazily between his legs while he watched him.

Naruto sat with his legs stretched out and stared down at himself for a little while before he finally got the courage to do anything. Just the cold air hitting him was enough to make his cock twitch and throb. He needed something. He didn’t know what, though. He finally got the nerve after a couple of minutes and began to stroke himself slowly and with uncertainty. It was clear to Kakashi that he didn’t do this very often.

Naruto’s breathing started to pick up when he got his rhythm, he began to caress his chest mindlessly with one hand while he picked up the pace with the other, rubbing his fingers over the wet head of his cock to get that extra lubricant. He let his head fall back and he looked up at the sky as he worked himself. It felt good, so much better than when he’d played with himself alone in his office when everyone had gone home. Just knowing his Sensei was watching him was making him feel so different, unlike anything he’d ever felt prior to this. A wave of guilt washed over him but he shook his head. He was too tired and fed up to care.

Kakashi didn’t know what he was doing. He should have left. He definitely shouldn’t be sitting here half hard watching the Hokage jerk off, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the man. He looked so innocent, so unguarded, he’d never seen him like this before and it was beyond intriguing. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and that was when he knew this would become a problem very quickly.

Without thinking, he slowed down his pace, but kept fondling his chest under his shirt. “Hey Kakashi, why did you come out here?” Naruto took his hand away and let the air hit him some more. Something about it was oddly satisfying and made him ache inside. Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes away. 

“You didn’t come back, I was worried.” He couldn’t help but look at the shiny head of his swollen cock, desperate to be touched. This was so wrong on so many levels, he knew this. He definitely knew this, so why couldn’t he look away? Why was he hard? Why did he want to touch this man who had placed so much trust in him over the years? Why did he want to ruin him?

“I’m exhausted.” He admitted. “My family is sick of me. I doubt my wife even wants to touch me anymore. And I don’t know if I want to touch-” Naruto sighed and cut himself off, taking his hand and starting to lazily trace his fingers over himself again before he said something he shouldn’t about the woman who had done so much for him over the years. Yet here he was, touching himself in front of Kakashi, wracked with guilt but feeling more turned on than he had in years.

_**I want to touch you.** _

“You want to touch me?” Naruto flicked his head around to face Kakashi, shock painted across his face.

_Wait, did he say that out loud?_

Something inside Kakashi snapped in that moment. The next thing Naruto knew, Kakashi was sitting behind him. He could feel his hard cock pressing against him. “Yeah.” He breathed into Naruto’s ear, making him shudder. “You really want to?” Naruto turned his head slightly and buried it into Kakashi’s neck without thinking and took in his scent. “Let me show you.” He let out a low growl. Kakashi took Naruto’s hand in his and guided it back to his length, Naruto didn’t even know what to say, but he couldn’t ignore Kakashi’s erection against his ass, he unintentionally ground back into him slightly before letting him guide his hands back onto himself. 

Kakashi was hardly touching him besides the odd brush of his fingers, but Naruto was in sensory overdrive already, he couldn’t believe what was happening, he could only lie back, nuzzle into Kakashi’s neck and let him guide his motions. It felt incredible, the new sensation making Naruto feel things he’d never felt before. It was like the man knew exactly where to touch to make him feel the most pleasure possible. It sent waves all over his body and all he could do was lie there with his eyes closed and let his old Sensei guide him. He started slow at first, showing the man how to properly grip himself and the way to move for it to feel best, like he was teaching him exactly what to do. Naruto was already letting out little moans and whines, it was making Kakashi’s head spin. He stroked Naruto’s hair with his free hand, unable to stop himself from whispering things into his ear.

“You’re so good.”

“You deserve this.”

Naruto couldn’t help but bring his hips up to meet his movements, before he knew what was happening he was fucking into both of their hands, but it wasn’t enough for Kakashi. He’d already taken it this far, so he wanted to feel more. He took Naruto’s hand away and placed it on his own thigh before hesitating for a moment.

“Trust me.” He breathed before beginning to work him with his hand alone. He brought the other up under his shirt, tracing his naked skin with his fingers. He was so soft, so warm. When Kakashi tweaked one of his nipples Naruto bucked up almost instantly. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling; it felt incredible, a new sensation he’d never be able to get enough of. He was sure of it. This would become a _big_ problem.

Naruto was so warm and looked so small beneath Kakashi, although they were practically the same size now. He couldn’t help but pick up the pace and started to stroke faster, hitting all the right spots to have Naruto whining and begging for more.

“Please.” He cried out, throwing his head back. That was all Kakashi needed, he gripped harder, wiping his thumb over Naruto’s slit to gather the pre-come before stroking his throbbing cock faster and harder, the only sounds in the air the wet noises his hand was making and the little, sickeningly sweet moans escaping from the Hokage’s lips as he got closer to the best climax of his life so far.

Any guilt was long gone as he relished at the moment, enjoying and truly feeling every single stroke of Kakashi’s hand and the way their bodies were so close to each other. It felt indescribable, a feeling of true bliss he’d never experienced before as his toes began to curl and he felt something brand new.

“I’m gonna come…” He growled out, but he was still fucking into his hand, this time faster and more urgent.

“It’s okay, let it out.” Kakashi let himself go completely in that moment and without realising what he’d done, he’d pulled his mask down, yanked Naruto’s chin up and started to kiss him. He gently traced his tongue along Naruto’s lips before carefully letting himself go inside, sweeping the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He tasted so sweet, like innocence incarnate despite everything that had happened to him over the years. Naruto was too out of it to care, not that he would have resisted anyway, his tongue met Kakashi’s with a wet moan and they moved together messily as Naruto started to chase his orgasm. He couldn’t hold it any longer. His body started to shake and he thrust up into Kakashi’s hand one last time before feeling a wash of pleasure cover his entire body, it was sensational. There was no way to describe it. He cried into Kakashi’s mouth, biting his lip hard as he came into his Sensei’s hand.

Kakashi was in shock, watching the man panting and writhing beneath him. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done, but he didn’t regret it, he’d never been more turned on in his life. Naruto relaxed into Kakashi, letting himself come down from his orgasm. Kakashi gently stroked him one last time while caressing his hair and Naruto flinched, feeling hypersensitive before he took his hand away. He couldn’t stop throbbing; it was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen.

Naruto thought guilt or regret would overcome him, but it didn't, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it was good and it was wrong and he wanted to do it again. When he caught his breath, he looked up to Kakashi through blonde lashes.

_“It’s your turn next.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm redoing lots of old works that I didn't like, so prepare for plenty more if this is your kind of thing. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
